Moonshadow Warriors
by Loving Leo
Summary: Leonardo ran away at the age of ten, now he's back! But to his family's dismay he has found a new home and seems to be out of their reach. Now Leo must make the choice of one family, the Hamato clan or the other, the Meiyo clan. Please R&R! 2012 turtles! Donnie/Oc Raph/OC and hints of Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue (A/N Tell me if it's good!)**

Leo smirked slightly as he runs the rooftops of New York. It had been 7 years since he had been in the packed city. The day he left his family.

The Moonshadows or Tsukinokage they were called, the highest, best trained and dedicated Ninjas/Samurai in the world. Those that knew of ninja tradition would know the name instantly, like Splinter. All fighters were masters at ninjitsu and all weapons involved. He chose to use the legendary Katana but also liked Tantos.

Awake and alive was one of the many lines his kin from his clan liked to say. He was close with his kin, 2 sisters and 2 brothers. He never forgot the turtles and rat that he grew up with for ten years. His old kin would be 17 by now, he was famous in his clan for being one of the best fighters they'd ever had. His clan... The Meiyo clan. He used to be part of the Hamato clan here in New York but when he became part of the Meiyo clan he moved to Japan.

He was clad in the traditional black, tight fit suit with a black mask with gold dipped tails and lining. Finished with gold wrappings on his weapons. A small black star with gold tips, hidden by the mask, was between his eyes.

_"Leo, my brother?"_

Leo almost jumps, due to his training he doesn't though. They each were trained to connect through the mind but when it happened suddenly and you were un preped it could make you jump.

"Oh it's just Kyo" Leo laughs, Kyo was one of his kin.

_"Hey bro, you surprised me a little"_

_"Sorry Leo! But Eiji said to let you know that you probably come home because we have _more training_ then dinner"_

_"Ok bro, I'll be back in a minute"_

Leo smiles softly at the way he says 'more training'. They train almost 5 times a day _and _extra. They've been doing it since they joined the clan but Kyo still didn't like extra training.

Soon he arrives back at the house they're staying in for a few years and walks inside to see his kin.

**So good? bad? Tell me! Reviews encourage updates and inspire me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Raph smiles at his remaining brothers as they train. Even though it had been 7 years he still thought of Leo during training. Back when they were ten Leo ran away during the night, leaving only a note saying goodbye. They searched day and night for him but never found him until one day they heard an explosion and found the tattered remains of Leo's blue mask. They sobbed and sobbed at the fact that Leo had probably died in the fire. They searched still but after a year it was time to admit that Leo was gone.

They tied the remains of his mask to a well carved statue of a dragon and made a small shrine.

Suddenly he's remembering that horrid day.

/Flashback/

"Raphie are we ever going to find Leo?" Mikey whimpers.

"Yeh Mikey we will"

The dock exploded, buildings dancing with flames.

"Whoa! Let's go check that out" Donnie gaps.

"Ok bro" Raph agrees before jumping down and checking out the rubble.

Donnie's sudden cry makes him whip around, only to see his brother slowly remove a blue piece of fabric.

"No..." He sprints through the blacked char and flaming wood, to his brothers.

"It's his, Leo" Donnie sobs.

/End/

"Raph you ok?" Donnie looks concerned.

"Yeh, I'm ok" Raph shakes his head slowly, "I'm going to watch some TV"

"Ok Raph" Donnie heads off to his lab.

Raph crosses the cold floor and sits down on the crumbly old sofa.

"Hi Raph!" Mikey bounds in and lands on the sofa with a bang.

Mikey tried to act as happy as he could but his eyes haven't had the same shine to them since Leo passed.

"Hey Mikey. How's the video games going?" Raph didn't care but it made him happy.

Mikey's face lights up, "Awesome! I won against this...Dragon...Sword"

Raph zones out a little as he talks.

**Back with Leo! Who is plainly NOT dead :P**

Leo entered the bountiful dojo to be greeted by Kyo and his sister Kagura.

"Hey bro, hey sis" Leo smiles at them.

"Hey Leo, can you go get Eiji and Kisa?" Kagura smirks a little as he rolls his eyes.

"Sure Kag" Leo sticks out his tongue before walking off to get them.

Eventually they're all in the dojo and they can begin training.

"Can we start with shadowing?!" Eiji begs using puppy eyes.

Leo can't resist Eiji when he turns his deep brown eyes like that.

"Fine!" Leo groans.

Closing their eyes, they all focus and slowly their bodies start to disappear, a dark shadow is all that's left.

The whole change lasts only about 5 seconds although the first time often takes much longer. The more you train the faster you change pretty much.

"Ok guys, let's go around the house to practice flying" Leo instructs firmly.

"Yay!" everyone but Kyo grins.

"No" Kyo groans annoyed.

"Sorry bro but you know we have to do it" Leo teases light-heartedly.

Kyo smirks, he was serious about training but liked to keep the mood light.

Slowly they lift into the air and hover.

"Good, now can we start actually training?" Kyo smirks.

"Sure bro" Leo laughs.

A second later they're all back in their bodies and stretching

(A/N I am just going to skip the rest of the training)

3 hours later they stroll out of the dojo. One advantage of having done this since childhood was the not only are they very fit, they also seem to have endless stamina.

"Leo we're masters, why do we still have to train so much?" Eiji groans as he gets some ice because Kagura got a lucky shot.

"We don't but you know what happens if we stop" Leo frowns.

If you stop training then your powers get weaker and weaker until they disappear.

Kagura giggles before heading off to brush her long black hair and change the contacts in her blue eyes.

''Yeh, Yeh" Kyo sticks his tongue out and flicks his orange fringe out of the way of his brown eyes.

Suddenly Eiji bursts in and dives on Leo, "Bro! Anula Called and said we can take a week off training to get to know the city! Isn't that great!"

Anula was the head of the clan and what he says goes.

"Ok, anyway it's getting late and I feel like a run" Leo smiles at his brothers.

(A/N crap I just burnt my thumb checking a pizza!)

"Ok bro. I'll let Kisa and Kagura know" Kyo gives him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Kyo. I'll be back around 11 but feel free to message me if you need me" Leo flicks the gold tipped bandanna tails behind his back and hops out of the window.

Climbing straight to the rooftops, Leo starts running.

"It's not as nice as the fields in Japan or the training course but It sure is nice!" Leo laughs to himself.

"Whoa!" Leo cries as he trips over and air duct, his training being the only thing that stoped his face going smack on the ground.

Groaning he sits up and rubs his sore head, "A ninjitsu master and I still tripped over and air duct''

_THUMP-BANG-CRASH_

"Someone's having fun" Leo smirks sarcastically before getting up and slipping away to see what was the cause of such a commotion.

Swiftly he jumps behind an air duct and watches as a man clan in metal armour fights three turtles like him.

'my old kin' Leo smiles at them as they fight.

They two had matured and became ninjas although he wasn't too sure they were master by the way they fight.

'Raphael aka Raph. The hothead and the oldest now that I am gone' Leo remembers, looking at the strong turtle with a tattered red bandanna and sais.

'Donatello aka Donnie. The smart one and the second oldest now' Leo watches as the purple masked turtle with a bo staff fights.

'Michelangelo aka Mikey. The baby of the family and from what I remember, the most immature' Leo smiles at the turtle with the shortest mask and nunchucks.

'Hello brothers' Leo smirks.

**My hands hurt from typing! I keep getting comments from my other stories saying that the chapters are too short and un-detailed so I'm trying people!**

**Come on! Only 4 reviews? I'm aiming for 5 at least before I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to be away till Monday so stay awesome my readers!**

**Also I got the 5 reviews! YOU GUYS RULE! but now I'm going for ten! Come on you guys can do it!**

Leo watches in what could almost be amusement as they fight.

That is until the fight takes a turn for the worst.

He recognised the man as Oroko Saki aka Shredder and he KNEW that even he could not challenge a Moonshadow warrior. He could end the fight easily but it was not his battle to end.

Only if his old kin all went down would he step in.

That when Shredder takes a lucky strike and gets both Michelangelo and Donatello down with one hit.

Raphael was injured but the only one left standing.

The other two were still awake but foot ninjas, he believed they are called, had chained them up to a billboard sign.

Leo watches tense as they face off only to result in Raphael fly towards his chained up brothers as a result of being punched in the face with a metal glove.

Shredder raises a gauntlet to give a death blow.

'Ok I have waited long enough!' Leo un-sheaths his katana before diving into the battle.

Shredder stumbles back in surprises and the other turtles eyes just widen.

"A moonshadow warrior in New York?!" He exclaims.

"Yes, my name is Leonardo of the Meiyo clan and these three are now under my protection. I shall be living here with some kin and while I am here they will not me harmed. Am I clear?" Leo points the katana at Shredder's throat a speaks in a tone that is dead serious.

"Y-Yes Lord Leonardo!" Shredder gives a deep bow before bolting.

Leo smirks before sheathing the katana and turning to the turtles.

"L-L-Leo?" Michelangelo gaps.

"The one and the only" Leo sighs, "Give me a sec and I'll untie you"

Quickly he sends a message to Kagura.

_Something came up, don't know when I'll be home. Stay safe sis._

_Leo what stuff?_

Leo groans a little.

_Old kin saw me. Just need to sort it out. I'll be back by lunch time so tell the others not to worry._

_Ok bro love ya_

_Love you too sis_

"Ok now that that's sorted, let's get you free" Leo closes he eyes and the chains vanish.

"Dude his eyes glazed over.." Mikey whispers.

The moment they are free he's trapped in a crushing hug from all three of them.

"Leo where have you been!?" Mikey cries.

"Japan" Leo replies bluntly.

"Um Ok" Mikey looks around before, "OMG SPLINTER WILL WANT TO SEE YOU!"

''Good point Mikey!" Donatello grabs his arm, "Come home with us! Sensei will be so happy!"

"Wait! I will come visit but I must be home before 12 tomorrow" Leo sighs, giving in.

"YAY! Wait home?" Mikey looks confused.

"Yes my home for the next 6 years. I am living with my 4 kin, 2 brothers and 2 sisters" Leo explains.

The expressions they all wear vary from hurt to betrayal to downright sadness.

"Is been 7 year guys. I am a part of the Meiyo clan" Leo says in a softer tone.

"But Leo we-we missed you" Raph looks up at him sadly.

"And I am here now and we have until lunchtime tomorrow. So do you want me to see Splinter or not?" Leo smiles.

"Come on then!" Mikey shouts.

"One thing does Splinter follow the tradition of other Masters being about to call him Splinter instead of Master Splinter?" Leo turns to Donnie.

"I think so" Donnie replies before Mikey grabs his arm and tugs them into the sewers.

Leo starts to cough loudly.

"Leo are you ok?!" Donnie panics.

"Yeh *Cough* I'm fine *Gasp* Just gimme a sec" Leo wheezes.

A few minutes later and he's fine as normal.

"What was that?'' Raph asks.

"I've been living in the fields of Japan for 7 years. With _fresh _air? Don't worry my kin and I all reacted that way when we first came here" Leo waves.

"Oh ok" Donnie calms.

Leo lets out a little laugh.

"Can we hurry up? I have training in about 4 hours'' Leo mutters.

"Training? But it's only midnight so that would mean your train at 4am' Donnie puzzles.

Internally Leo groans, "Yes well my lifestyle is odd to people outside of the clan"

"Ok dude. Uh we should get home" Mikey blinks twice.

"Yes, I wish to go see Splinter" The blue-clad turtle huffs.

"Ok! Ok!" Raph scowls.

They start to walk the crumbly old sewers again.

Soon though they reach the turntables that make up the Lair door.

"We are here" Mikey yells.

"Michelangelo I lived here from ten years, I am aware that this is where you live" Leonardo sighs.

"Oh ok" Mikey blushes slightly.

"Well uh welcome home" Raph sputters.

"I am visiting. It is your home not mine" Leo replies, "Please remember that"

All three turtle look awkward for a minute.

"Well um ok Leo" Mikey flushes.

Rolling his eyes, Leo hops over the turntables with ease and enters the lair.

"Boys" Master Splinter walks into the room, "...Leonardo?"

"Hello Splinter-san" Leo bows respectfully, "My old kin would not allow me to go home until I came here"

"Hey!" The three turtles moan.

"Boys! 20 flips in the dojo now!" Splinter orders.

"May I join them Splinter-san? I do enjoy flips" Leo asks hopfully as Splinter and the turtle's eyes widen in shock.

"O-Of course" Splinter replies after a minute.

"Thank you" Leonardo bows again before walking to the dojo.

"Dude what was that? You WANT to do flips?!" Mikey splutters.

"Yes. You see growing up we had a daily session of flips. We still do sometimes but I haven't had the chance to do any flips for a while" Leo suddenly starts to flip so fast that it made the other turtles feel sick.

Trying to stop gaping, the turtles set to work doing their flips.

By the time they are finished Leo is grabbing a drink.

"Dude how may flips did you do!?" Mikey stares at the stop where Leo did his flips.

Instead of the mats that were once there, there was a large hole.

"6, 572" Leo smirks.

All three turtles are doing a goldfish impression.

"Stop that you look like fish" Leo sighs.

"Ummmm ok?" Donnie just stares at the hole.

"You really should calm down. You're lucky that you're not my kin, if they ever acted like that then I would smack them" Leo mutters, not seeing the crushed looks on their faces.

"Whatever'' Raphael huffs.

"You're never going to become a master with that attitude" Leo frowns.

"And like you're a master." Raph snorts.

"Actually yes, I am" Leo places that water bottle back down and sighs.

"Really?" Donnie smiles.

"Yes" Leo nods.

"Leonardo may I speak with you?" Splinter beacons to his room.

"Yes Splinter-san" Leonardo heads trough the paper door, shutting it tightly behind him.

"Leonardo you speak of kin and training however you left at age of ten. Please explain" Splinter sits softly on a cushion.

"I was given an invite into a rare clan while I was still living here. The night I left there was a big argument here, remember?"

Splinter nods, "Well"

"Well after the fight I made up my mind to going the clan and master ninjitsu there. I was a master of all weapons by the age of 13 and bonded to masters of similar age in the bond of kin. I have two younger sisters and two younger brothers. My kin are dear to me as is my training. Oh uh I may have made a hole in your dojo floor while doing flips'' Leo turns away and blushes at this bit.

"It is okay" Splinter nods.

"Oh Thank you. Anyway, I was transferred here to keep tabs on some of our citizens" Leo finishes.

"Leonardo what do you mean by citizens?" Splinter raises a furry eyebrow.

Leo replies with another question, "Have you heard of the Meiyo clan?"

"Yes the silent warriors or Moonshadows. They also served the empire in the old days and work for the government now. All Japanese businesses must obey them. The symbol for one I believe to be a black star with gold tips." Splinter looks confused at the question.

Slowly Leo reaches up and removes his mask to show the tattoo.

**see you on Monday! R&R People! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only got 6 reviews! Come on people! I'm begging you!**

Splinter's jaw goes slightly slack at the sight of the tattoo.

"Who the hell are you!?" Drifts into the quiet room and the two sigh.

"I'll go see what's going on" Leo stands and walks through the room only to have Kisa dive bomb on him.

"Get off Leo!" Raph shouts.

"Kisa get off" Leo groans.

"Ok brobro!" Kisa jumps onto her feet.

"Oh sis, why are you here?" Leo stands up and shakes his head.

"Sorry Leo, we have a meeting with Oroko Saki in 10 minutes so we had to come get you because your blocked our messages" Kagura glares at him as she says the last bit.

Leo flushes, "Sorry I was speaking to Splinter-san"

"Hey brother " Kyo flicks his orange hair out of his face.

"Kyo!" Leo smiles, "Your here as well?"

"Duh!" Kyo huffs, "Dude you are an idiot! Fighting Oroko Saki?"

"Sorry bro but even if they're my _old_ kin I still will protect them. AND I didn't FIGHT him I just stepped up " Leo rolls his eyes.

"WHAT is going on!?" Raph snaps.

Kyo glances at Leo who sighs and nods.

Kyo pins Raph instantly.

"Raphael you should be respectful to these people. They are not only masters but Lords and Ladies as well" Splinter sighs tiredly as he enters.

"Huh?!"

"I'll let you up if you show respect to us. You don't want to cross a master from the Meiyo clan" Kyo growls

"Fine just get off of me!" Raph shoves.

Kyo stands and turns to Splinter.

"You know who we are?"

"Yes, Leonardo told me" Splinter replies.

"Oh, my name is Meiyo Kyo," Kyo bows slightly, "This is my sister Meiyo Kagura" Kagura bows like Kyo, "My sister Meiyo Kisa"

"Hi" Kisa bows with a large grin on her face.

"Where is Eiji?" Leo looks around.

"HEERRREEEE!" Eiji jumps on Leo knocking him to the ground.

"MEIYO EIJI GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Leo shouts.

Eiji shoots off him and helps Leo up.

"And that's Eiji" Kyo groans before going to help Leo with Eiji who was now trying it pin Leo even though Leo's so much stronger as Eiji is lean and thin. His strength was his speed.

"God he's like Mikey on a sugar rush x10, dorks'' Raph whispers to Donnie.

Instantly Kisa slaps him, "Do not be rude about my brother baka"

"How did you?" Donnie gasps.

"Kisa, I know you can hear EVERYTHING but don't be rude'' Leo sighs.

"I apologise Lords and Ladies, I must speak with my sons" Splinter bows before grabbing the bandanna tails of the three turtles and dragging them into his room.

"What is going on!" Donnie huffs.

"Those ninja were of the Meiyo Clan, the best of the best in the ninja world and royalty, more or less" Splinter strokes his beard, "Each gets a tattoo of mastery which is a black star with gold tips. Leonardo's is between his eyes. You must address them with respect _Raphael_"

"Sooo what would a stranger call Leo?" Mikey grins.

"Lord Leonardo" Splinter replies.

"Whoa" Mikey smirks.

"Odd, anyway I'm not even sure what's going on!" Raph huffs.

"Sorry to interrupt but we must leave now" Kagura sticks her head in.

''Of course, Lady Kagura" Splinter bows.

Kagura closes the door.

"So these are your old kin?" Kisa smiles happily.

"Yes Kisa" Leo nods.

"They're funny" Kisa frowns.

"You know Kisa? I agree with you for once" Kyo nods.

"They are, aren't they" Leo laughs softly.

Kagura retunes, "Let's go"

"Hey! I'm in charge Kag!" Leo huffs.

"Chill bro! I know you are!" Kagura laughs.

"Come on!" Eiji shouts before bolting out of the door followed by Kisa.

A loud groan comes out of the three older teens.

"Kids" Kyo mutters.

"You're not one to talk Kyo" Leo grins, "I can remember me and you driving the elders mad!"

Kagura sighs before muttering, "They may be masters but they are stupid sometimes, let's get em"

"Yep" Leo sighs before they all run out after them.

**I know it's shorter than normal but compared to my other stories it's pretty long! XD **

**Please R&R It is inspiration to write more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know this is another short chapter but I had writers block!**

***Grabs pocket knife* Stay back!**

**Please R&R!**

"Well" Donnie begins.

"What was that?" Mikey finishes.

"The lords and ladies of the Meiyo clan. The best ninjas in history" Splinter explains.

"Uhhh I am confused but okayy" Mikey rubs his head.

"Just be polite and respectful to them" Splinter sighs tiredly.

"OK!" Mikey grins.

-Meiyo clan people!-

"Soo Leo, you old family are weird" Eiji grin after the three eldest caught up.

"Yeh man" Kyo mutters.

"I know but now they've found me again, I don't think they'll let me go home to Japan" Leo groans.

"Bro it's where we live' Kisa laughs, the sound is like a wind chime in the wind.

'' So true Kisa," Leo nods.

"Leo I don't want you to leave" Eiji whispers.

"Me either" Kagura lets a tear stray down her face.

"Leo..." Kyo glances at him and make eye contact as a way of showing how he feels.

"I'll never leave you guys" Leo smiles before grabbing them all in a hug.

Even Kyo smiles into the hug, unknown to all of them is the heart broken turtles peering over the edge of the roof their standing on.

The team set out on their way again to foot HQ.

-Turtle team-

"I guess that's it then. We're never getting Leo back" Raph sinks down to the floor of the metal fire escape.

"It's not fair!" Mikey slams his fist into the wall before sinking down with Raph and crying.

"Guys, did you really think he would?" Donnie whispers.

"I-"Raph cuts himself off before sighing, "No"

"Neither, but I-I wanted him to so bad" Mikey sobs quietly.

"We have to except that Leo has a new family now and be happy for him" Donnie shakes a little, "Believe me, I really want Leo back but I want him to be happy more"

Shakily, Mikey stands and nods, ''S-same here''

"Yeh" Raph grabs the red railing and pulls himself up.

"So let's head home. I guess it's up to Leo to choose" Donnie sighs.

"Choose what?" Mikey replies.

"Which family he'd rather have"

**I had so many reviews last chapter! Keep it up guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're going to see more of the home life that Leo and his 'new' kin have in this chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

The turtles went home and reported what they had seen to Splinter who applauded their actions.

"I am glad you are putting Leonardo's happiness ahead of your own. I have raised you well my sons" Splinter smiles at them kindly.

Raph stands suddenly, "I'm going to my room," and walks off.

"I'm going to talk to him" Donnie sighs softly before walking after the red-clad turtle.

"Raph? Are you ok bro?" Donnie knocks quietly on the door.

''Go away. I just want some time on my own" Raph sighs.

"Ok Raph" Donnie whispers before walking away sadly.

On the other side of town, Leo and the others had just finished their meeting with Saki.

"So Leo, will you play Sims with me?" Eiji begs.

"Sorry Eiji but Kagura already asked me to help tutor Kisa so her disabilities don't affect her much" Leo fluffs Eiji's neat hair.

"Ok Leo, what disabilities does sis have? I forgot" Leo frowns.

"I'm only telling you one more time because it upsets Kisa." Eiji nods, "Ok, Kisa has dyslexia and aspergers syndrome. Just like you have ADHD, Kyo is bipolar and Kagura has aspergers as well."

"What about you Leo?" Eiji looks at him.

"1. I'm a turtle. 2. I used to have night eating syndrome. 3. I am dyslexic." Leo rolls his eyes, "Now I have to go help Kisa"

"Ok!" Eiji shouts before jumping to play video games.

_I'd forgotten that we each had disabilities_ Leo sighs, _But that's part of the wonderfulness about this family. You never feel alone because everyone is in a similar boat._

"Brobro!" Kisa jumps up from her seat and into Leo's arms.

"Hey lil sis" Leo laughs and puts her down.

He takes a seat and Kisa jumps in the one next to him while Kagura sits across the wooden table.

The bright girl watches as they work and finds herself thinking of all of their pasts.

_Kisa's story_

Kisa was unwanted by her parents because she had disabilities and just because she wasn't beautiful to them.

Two years after she was born, her parents adopted a little toddler girl with blue eyes, blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. They named her Sakura and spoilt her rotten while they neglected poor Kisa.

A year later the house was searched and they found her huddled in a corner with approximately one day left to live due to starvation.

Kisa was fostered by a close friend of the Meiyo's and it was discovered that she had a real talent for ninjitsu. The adopted her and trained her to the girl we know today.

_Leo's story (Not the goo and Splinter one!)_

Leo joined the Meiyo's after he was invited many times. Once though he had a fight at home and the ones that Leo held dearest to his heart broke it.

He was fighting with his brothers and they told his that they hated him.

Leo snapped and joined us. He felt unwanted as it was, with his brothers resenting him for being leader (A/N This is taken from the 2003 series!)and being told that they hate him was the push over the cliff.

Leo joined and left for Japan that night.

_Eiji's story_

Eiji was an orphan who's dad ran away when his mother found out he was pregnant and who's mother died during child birth.

He lived in an orphanage for 3 years before he was adopted.

Really she and Kyo were lucky as they were born into the Meiyo clan in the first place.

"Kagura!" Leo shouts snapping her out of her thoughts.

"huh?" Kagura shakes her head.

"You alright? You zoned out a bit" Leo looks concerned.

"Yeh, Yeh I'm fine, I was just thinking" Kagura reassures.

"Ok, I finished with Kisa so I'm going to train with Kyo" Leo nods.

"Okay Leo" Kagura sighs and stands up slowly.

Leo frowns but leaves the room with Kisa following like a lost puppy.

"I think I have some free time still left so I guess I'll go read of something" Kagura mutters to herself.

There was a strict time schedule in the house so training could start right on the dot.

Leo entered the dojo to see Kyo warming up on the mats.

"Sup bro" Kyo greets with a smile.

"Hey" Leo grins, "Want to spar? Full weapons?"

"Yup"

**I know that this isn't the best chapter but it's important. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously people! 2 reviews? We can do better that that! :D**

**Ok so I'm going to update once a week from now on. **

**Just a note to people who have read my other TMNT fanfics, Leo's angel and the prequel Emily's last night were taken down because of a glitch in my laptop so I'm taking this chance to rewrite them and they will be up again soon.**

**Oh and my awesome english teacher said she was going to read this so, HI Miss Ohare! (Think I spelt that right...)**

"Hi um Leo said we should stop by" Donnie murmurs at the window of the Meiyo as Kyo glares at him.

"Fine" Kyo sighs before turning around and screaming, "LEO! THE TURTLE GUYS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Hey! Leo's a turtle too!" Mikey whines.

"Yes but Leo's my brother so I'm not going to go around calling him that. Also he would break my jaw'' Kyo rolls his eyes.

"Damn right" Leo ruffles Kyo hair as he walks past earning a short 'Hey!' in protest, "Hi guys"

"Hey Leo" Donnie brightens up at the sight of him.

"Come in. Ignore Kyo, he lost a sparing battle so he's having a strop as usual" Leo laughs.

Kyo scowls and walks off.

"I uh ok" Donnie nods and climbs in.

"Kyo has a temper" Mikey comments.

"True but it's much better than it was. You see, Kyo is bipolar but through our training he can control it so well that the moods are much less extreme" Leo explains as he sits on a small futon.

"Oh" Mikey nods.

"Cool'' Donnie grins.

"Well I guess I should show you around" Leo hops up and heads to the nearest door, "This is my room"

They all head inside to find a large bedroom with a distinct Japanese theme.

"In the Meiyo house I shared with Kyo but here he has his own room. Same with Kagura exept she used to share with Kisa." Leo plonks down on his bed.

That's when he notices the sadness beneath their eyes.

"I'm going to go to the dojo and train. Would you guys like to watch?" Leo asks as he reaches the door.

''Um sure?" Raph nods slowly.

''ok then" Leo sits in the dojo and beings to dissolve into a black ghost of himself.

The brothers gap at him.

"Yo Leo!" Kyo shouts as he walks in.

"Yeh?" Leo shadow snaps back into his body and he hops up.

"Whoa" Raph starts.

"Kagura says to tell you that Anula is calling in 5" Kyo's face is sullen.

Leo's face falls to one of seriousness as he nods.

Kyo leaves and Leo turns to the turtles, "Leave. You may come back tomorrow if you wish but leave, NOW"

They nod and rush home, not understanding but realising that this was something not for their eyes.

Leo turns to Kyo, "Why is he calling?"

"We don't know but he sounds mad on the message" Kyo replies.

"Oh god, it's probably the fact that I met old kin again" Leo pales a little.

Kyo nods, when you join and you have old family that's not part of the Meiyos you take an oath to disown them and contact after that is strictly forbidden.

Leo walks slowly over to the phone as it starts to ring.

_**L-Hello?**_

_**A-My little Leonardo, how are you doing?**_

_**L-I'm okay master.**_

_**A-I heard rumours of you facing Oroku Saki and forbidding him to hurt old kin... Is this true?**_

_**L-...Yes master. I could not stand by and let them or anyone be killed for no reason. Saki is a monster who runs him own clan of ninjas called the foot clan. They are murderers and thefts.**_

_**A-Okay then I wish for you to continue watching the foot clan for now.**_

_**L-Hai master.**_

_(A/N __**this means japanese**__)_

"And?" Kyo asks concerned.

"It's fine. He just wants us to keep an eye on Saki" Leo comforts.

Anula is a powerful man, get on his bad side and you don't even want to know what happens.

"Ok bro" Kyo visibly relaxes, "Kisa wants you to sing for her"

"Aw man" Leo huffs.

"Hey if you sing with Kagura then I have to play guitar" Kyo scowls.

This was their hobby. Kagura and Leo had amazing singing voices, Kyo was talented at guitar and Eiji and Kisa could both play drums and piano.

"Fine" They head off to their music room.

"Hey guys, Kisa chose a song" Kagura waves.

"What song?" Kyo grabs the guitar.

"Just a dream" She grins.

"I know that song" He nods.

"Kisa's on piano, Eiji's on drums and the rest is self explanatory.'' Kagura watches them get ready before giving them the music sheets.

Kisa comes in first on piano.

(A/N **when Leo sings it will be like this **and_ when Kagura sings it will be like this, __**when they both sing it will be like this)**_

**I was thinking 'bout you, thinkin 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, **_**it was only just a dream  
**__So I travelled back down that road  
Will ya come back? No one knows  
I realize, _**yeah**, _**it was only just a dream**_

**I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See ya pretty face, run my fingers through ya hair  
My lover, my life, my baby, my wife  
you left me, I'm tied  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right  
**  
_**I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will ya come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream  
**_  
_I swear I see ya face at every turn  
Try na get my Usher over I can't let it burn  
And I just hopes ya know that ya the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss ya. When will I learn?  
Didn't give ya all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about ya baby  
Hey, you was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing you'd pick up the phone  
But you made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong_  
_**  
I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will you come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**_

[2x]  
I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream.

Kisa plays the ending bit and they stop.

"That was awesome" Leo grins.

"Yeh" Kyo nods.

"I'mmm hungeryyy!" Eiji whines.

"Ok Eiji! I'll go make some dinner" Leo laughs.

"I'll help" Kagura follows him to the kitchen.

"You don't have to help" Leo smiles, "its ok"

"I want to talk to you anyway" She replies, beginning the sauce.

"About what?" Leo grabs the rice and begins to cook it.

"Elanora" Kagura stirs the thick sauce as she talks.

Leo stiffens.

"We're kin Leo. Of course we knew" Kagura says softly.

"I-I'' Elanora was his girlfriend in Japan.

"She and her kin are coming to stay with us. On the floor below."

Leo drops the spoon he's using to stir the rice, "Really?"

"Yeh, she sounded really excited to see you" Kagura smiles.

A large grin spreads across Leo's face. (A/N I did warn that there might be some romance in it later on!)

"When are they coming?" Leo picks up the spoon, drops it in the sink and grabs a new one to stir the rice.

"Next week on Monday" Kagura brings the sauce over to Leo and grabs the sushi out of the fridge.

"Rice and sauce is done!" Leo drops the spoon in the sink and grabs the plates.

"Go sit down Leo; I'll bring the food out" Kagura smiles.

"Ok, I've got the plates though" Leo grins and goes to sit down.

**Ok pretty uneventful chapter I'll admit but the action will start in the next chapter so don't kill me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I had SERIOUS writer block with this chappie so yeah. Also I am getting like no reviews :"( Please people! I need those things! **

**Enjoy!**

**Important! My updates might be a bit out of whack as some serious shit has been happening at home**

Leo lay down in his bed thinking of what had transpired since he returned to New York.

There was growing pressure for him to decide which family to have and it was slowly tearing him apart inside. How was he meant to choose when he loved them both?

He promised his new family that he would always be there and it was a promise he would never break but he could tell how much his old family missed him and loved him. So those were his choices, two very different families that he loved equally and that both loved him, so who did he choose?

"Leo? Bro are you awake?" Kyo asks as he knows softly on the door.

"Yeah, why?" Leo stands up and opens the door.

"Eiji had a nightmare about them" Kyo sighs, "You died in it and he's panicking, thinking that your dead."

"Oh Eiji" Leo mumbles before heading off to Eiji's room.

As he opened the door, Eiji jumped onto him crying.

"Leo you..." Eiji sobs.

"Shh" Leo calms, "It's okay Eiji, I'm right here"

"You okay Leo? It looks like you haven't slept in days" Kagura lays a hand on his shell.

"Yeah I'm fine Kagura" Leo gently places Eiji back into his bed and pulls the cover over him.

Eiji mumbles something quietly.

"Eiji?" Leo turns to the second youngest.

"Will you guys sing?" He whispers.

"Okay Eiji" Leo smiles before looking at Kagura who nods.

(A/N same as last time. **Leo sings **_Kagura sings __**they both sing)**_

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows what she's holdin back,  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with a linen and lace ohhh,  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
Bearin' the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born,**  
_**  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel  
**_  
_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights,  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When mornin' comes it'll be too late,_

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face,  
A name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot,  
**_**  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where he's loved,  
Concrete angel**_

"Thanks Leo" Eiji whispers before falling asleep.

"Leo we all should get some sleep." Kagura rubs her eyes.

"Yeah" Leo stands up slowly and heads to his room.

The next morning they all rise early as usual.

"Morning" Leo takes a sip of his tea.

"Morning Leo" Kyo walks in.

Soon they're all in the kitchen washing up after their meal.

Suddenly the windows burst open and all hell breaks loose.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell?" Leo unsheathes his katana and begins to look for his family in the smoke and rubble, "what happened?"

"Leo? Kagura? Eiji? Kisa?" Leo glanced over to see Kyo emerge out of the smoke.

"Oh thank god it's you Leo" Kyo rushes over to him, "Have you found any of the others?"

Leo shakes his head sadly, "Let's keep looking"

Kyo nods and they set out though the rubble.

"Leo! Kyo! Someone help!"

"That was Kagura" Kyo cries.

The two rush to where the cry came from and find Kagura with her leg trapped under a piece of rubble.

"Come on Kyo" Leo grabs on end of the chunk and Kyo grabs the other.

They life it just enough to get her leg out.

"Thanks" Kagura stands up slowly, "Where's Eiji and Kisa!?"

"We're still looking" Kyo replies.

"Leo!" Raph emerges coughing, "We found two of your... siblings"

"Really?" Leo runs over.

"They were knocked unconscious so we took them to that lair and I came to tell you" Raph explains, "Come on, they'll want you"

"One sec!" Kagura bolts to where the kitchen was and comes out with a bag over her shoulder, "Let's go"

They run off to the lair and straight to Donnie's lab.

"There okay, just a bit banged up" Donnie explains when they rush in.

"How would you know!?" Kyo shouts.

"Kyo! It's okay Don's a genius" Leo snaps.

"Okay Leo, if you trust them then so do I" Kagura sighs.

"Good now let's leave Don to help Eiji and Kisa while we figure some stuff out" Leo heads out of the door and sit down in the kitchen.

"Well?" The eldest three of the group sit down.

"Well we have three problems" Leo sighs, "One, where are we going to live? Two, Elanora and her kin are coming on Monday. Three, all our medication, weapons and everything else was in that house"

"Nope" Kagura plonks the bag she grabbed on the table before opening it.

There in the duffle bag was a set of each of their weapons and a large metal box.

Leo grabs the metal box and opens it; there was all of their medication.

"Okay so we have the Ritalin for all of us apart from Kyo, we have my melatonin and Kyo's lithium plus the sedatives with needles" Leo tells them as he checks all of the stuff in the box.

"Uh" They turn around quickly to see Raph standing there.

"Oh hey Raph" Leo nods.

The humans in the room relax.

"What's with all the medicine?" Raph asks awkwardly.

"It's umm a long story" Leo rubs the back of his neck, "I'll explain later"

Both Leo and Raph notice the glares from the others in the room.

Leo glares back.

"Uh well Master Splinter said that you're welcome to stay here if you don't have anywhere else to stay" Raph murmurs.

"Thank you; I don't think we have anywhere else to stay" Kagura sighs.

"Guys we're not really-"Kyo starts.

"Yes we are Kyo" Leo snaps.

"I agree with Leo on this Kyo" Kagura scowls.

"Hey hey! I'm out voted alright but you" Kyo points at Kagura, "You are three hours younger than me! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Kyo take some Lithium and calm down" Leo rubs his temple, "You do have to listen to Kagura because father put me in charge and Kagura's second in command"

"Stop pointing that out!" Kyo screams, throwing a punch at Leo.

Leo turns to Raph, "Stay out of this"

He glances at Kyo who was in a full panic attack by now, "God damn it, Kagura grab sedative and I'll hold him down"

Kagura nods tiredly and gets a needle ready as Leo pins Kyo.

Kyo slumps under him as Kagura empties the needle in Kyo's arm.

Leo stands and picks up Kyo.

"Do you have anywhere where he can lie down?"

Raph nods and takes them to his room.

"You can lay him down on the bed"

"Thanks Raph" Leo replies as he places Kyo on the bed.

"Leo can we talk, like um me, you, Donnie and Mikey?" Raph asks hesitantly.

"Sure Raph, we need a chat anyway" Leo nods.

They head back out to the kitchen and tell Kagura to go look after Kyo for a while.

"I'll go get Mikey and Donne" Leo sits down at the table while Raph collects the other turtles.

Silently Mikey, Donnie and Raph take a seat at the table.

"Well?" Leo asks.

"Leo..." Donnie begins.

"Yes?"

"What happened Leo? What happened to make us fall apart?" Donnie cries suddenly.

"Calm down" Leo sighs.

"Leo please" Raph begs.

"Okay" Leo slumps in defeat, "Shoot"

"Why did you leave us?" Leo look at Mikey in surprise, of all of the turtles to ask a question first he wouldn't have guessed it would be Mikey.

"You hated me"

"What! Why would you think that!?" Raph explodes.

"Because you told me you did" Leo replies.

"I-I I didn't mean it Leo, I'm so sorry" Raph places his head in his hands.

"That only confirmed what I thought actually." Leo blinks back some tears, "You resented me for being leader and soon I think you all stopped looking at me as a brother and only as a leader."

Leo lets out a deep breath before continuing, "And it broke my heart"

**Sorry I'm still coming up with the rest of the conversation but I promised an update so you get an update! I Promise the next chapter will be up this time next week or sooner!**

**Please please please please review! I'm not afraid to beg! PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I am making this story up as I go so there slightly suicidal themes in this.**

**1 REVIEW?! REALLY PEOPLE?! T-T**

**A HUGE thanks to sika who did actually review! Cyber TMNT toys for you! Even if you hate Leo!**

**Just a heads up: ****I will only do one story at a time and I have a load in waiting so if I don't get any reviews for this one then it WILL be abandoned.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"Leo I..." Raph mumbles.

"You don't even want to know what I went through" Leo mutters.

"Leo" Donnie has a tone of warning in his voice, "What do you mean?"

"I uh" Leo's eyes dart around before slumping in defeat, "I became depressed and well... bed things happened"

"What bad things?" Mikey asks reluctantly.

"I uh" Leo bows his head shamefully before rolling up his sleeve and stretching his arm forward.

The gasps sound out and Leo winces. His arm was littered with straight little scars.

"Leo are-are these cuts?" Donnie looks up at him in horror.

"What do they look like?!" Leo snaps.

"I uh sorry" Donnie mumbles.

"I went through a pretty bad time I guess" Leo sighs, "I got better though with the help of Kyo and Kagura, Kisa, and Eiji. I guess that's why we're so close and they can get sorta... Protective of me around you guys"

Suddenly Mikey throws his arms around Leo and begins to sob, "I'm so sorry Leo! I-I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay Mikey" Leo unrolls his sleeve and sighs, "It gets better"

With this Mikey sits back down and wipes his eyes.

"I met the others as soon as I arrived in Japan because I had more issues then depression. Do you remember how food would go missing during the night and we would blame Mikey?"They nod, "Well that was me, I had night eating syndrome and I still have dyslexia"

"You have dyslexia?" Donnie looks surprised.

"Yep, all of the group have a disability of some sort" Leo fuddles with his fingers.

"Interesting" Donnie taps his chin.

"By the way we have another group of people, family, who were coming to stay with us on Monday so if we're going to stay here then they are going to have to as well" Leo tells them suddenly.

"What?! We already have you and all the others here!" Raph cries.

"Raph please" Leo glances over to him, "My girlfriends one of them"

Their jaws drop.

"You have a girlfriend?" Mikey grins.

"Yes well sorta well it's a long story" Leo stumbles.

"You're welcome to stay, the others as well" Raph grumbles.

"Thanks" Leo smiles happily.

"Brobro? Sissy? Kyokyo?"

Leo turns around as Kisa stumbles into the kitchen before collapsing.

"Kisa!" Leo cries as he catches her.

"Leo what's up? I heard Kisa" Kagura runs into the kitchen.

"It's okay Kagura, I think she might have gotten out of bed to early and that's why she collapsed" Leo explain as he picks Kisa up.

"We better go check on Eiji and put her back to bed then" Kagura sighs before beginning to chuckle, "You know they act and look so young that sometimes I forget that their 14 years old huh Leo"

Leo grins, "I know exactly what you mean"

"Come on" Kagura laughs, grabbing Leo's arm and tugging him to the infirmary where Eiji was.

"We broke him, they rebuilt him" Mikey looks at his brothers, "Why would he come back to us when he could have them?"

"He wouldn't" Donnie puts his head in his hands.

Leo quietly put Kisa back in her bed.

"Get some rest little sis" Leo smiles before kissing her on her forehead and heading over to where Eiji was lying.

"Leo? Is Kisa okay?" Eiji coughs.

Leo jumps; he didn't even know Eiji was awake.

"Yeah she's okay bro, get some rest Eiji we're safe now" Leo sooths.

"Okay" Eiji croaks.

"Leo you go check on Kyo, I'll stay here" Kagura glances up as she fiddles with Kisa's short strawberry blond hair.

"Thanks"

**Done! I have created a poll on my profile asking what's your fave turtle! The most popular one will be the star of my next story so Please vote!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soooo sorry I didn't update last week! I had writers block + School came back = I"VE BEEN SUSPENDED! AND I've been writing all these one-shots! If you haven't read the then please do! XD**

**Just BTW Leo's current family are his kin or siblings! The awesome ones we love are the turtles or with be called by name!**

Leo walked around the silent lair.

It was 3am so his siblings were waking up in about half an hour for 4am training. They shocked even Splinter with the intense training they do.

Yawning, he trudged into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Slumping in his chair, he takes a large swig of the coffee and rubs his eyes.

"Didn't know you liked coffee"

Swinging around, he comes face to face with Donnie.

"Oh yeah I do..."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, it's your house after all!" Leo chuckles.

"Yeah I guess so" Donnie sighs as he makes himself a mug of coffee.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping anyway?" Leo asks, taking a particularly large gulp of coffee.

"Nah, I'm trying to hack into foot HQ"

"What?! Donnie do you know how dangerous that is?!" Leo cries.

Donnie gives him a confused look.

"If you attack or make any move towards Saki in a threatening way then the protection is broken!"

"Uh okay then..." Donnie shrugs.

"Leo training time" Kagura pokes her head into the kitchen.

"Hai sis" Leo nods, "See ya later Donnie"

"Yeah see you later" Donnie mumbles.

"Hey bro" Kyo grins.

"Hey guys, let's make this quick" Eiji yawns, "I wanna go back to sleep"

"Kay then" Leo laughs, "Let's get training"

**Okay I finished this on my phone cos my laptop has been taken away. Sorry it's so short!**


	12. Chapter 12

**50 REVIEWS! THIS IS THE MOST I HAVE EVER HAD ON ONE OF MY STORIES! KEEP EM COMING PEOPLE!**

Leo hung up the phone and turned to his kin.

"So the others can't come, something came up at home" Leo sighs.

"That sucks but oh well, it's not like this is the first time stuff has been cancelled due to a mission" Kyo mutters.

"No kidding" Leo rubs his temples, "Sometimes it sucks being a Meiyo"

"Yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way, I wouldn't have you guys if it was!" Kagura grins.

"Hey guys can we talk?" Leo looks at them, "Just me and you two, Kisa and Eiji are too young for this"

"Sure Leo" Kyo nods.

Kagura nods as well.

Leo heads to the room he, Eiji and Kyo share as the others follow him.

Thankfully Eiji was playing video games with Mikey and Kisa.

"Soo" Kyo begins, plonking himself down on his bed.

I don't know what to do guys" Leo sighs, sliding own the wall to the floor.

"This is about us and your brothers isn't it?" Kagura guesses.

"Yeah" Leo puts his head to his knees.

"Thought so" Kyo kneels next to Leo, so does Kagura.

"I-I don't know what to do guys" Leo sobs, "They really do love me and they want me back but but"

"You're scared" Kyo finishes.

Leo nods, "I don't know who to go with guys... I love you all"

"Leo..." Kagura wraps her arms around him.

"They miss me so much, they hurt me but I still love them and I think they love but... but you guys where there for me though all of it and I love you too" Leo takes in a deep breath.

"Well it may not help but I think Kisa wants to stay here" Kyo smirks at the shocked looks, "Don't tell me you missed the how to put it..._Friendliness_ between Kisa and Donatello"

Leo's jaw drops.

"And Kagura, you're not innocent either" Kyo grins as she flushes, "I caught her drooling over Raphael"

"Why you watch?v=-PyUS6JAHss little!" Kagura cries.

"You like Raph?!" Leo gawks.

"Well yeah" Kagura slumps, "but he hates me so what's the use"

"I'll see what I can fine out" Leo laughs, "And thanks guys. I feel a hell of a lot better now"

"No problem Leo" Kyo grins.

"Now I better go talk to the others. I know what I need to do" Leo wipes his face and leaves the room.

And bangs straight into Raph.

"Hey Raph can I speak with you?" Leo smirks.

"Uh sure"

They head to Raph's room and sit down.

After an awkward silence Leo decides to just ask.

"Do you like Kagura?"

The effect is immediate. Raph flushes a brilliant dark green and his eyes widen.

"What?!"

"You heard me Raph" Leo grins.

"Well I uh um... Yes" Raph stumbles.

Leo's grin grows wider.

"But it doesn't matter, she hates me"

Leo deadpans, "Go talk to her and I promise it will be fine Raphie"

Raph's head snaps around, "R-Raphie?"

Leo smiles softly, "You're still my little brother Raphie, even if stuff has happened"

Suddenly Raph snaps to his feet and grabs Leo in a hug.

"Thank you Leo" Raph whispers.

"No problem Little brother" Leo replies, "Now go talk to Kagura"

**What another chapter already?! Shocker! No I'm trying to catch up from my writers block + I've been suspended so I have nothing to do all day.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R also check out my other stories if you have time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I'm not suspended anymore at least...This gets mushy and a bit random as I have told people before I am mostly making this up as I go...**

**I have no idea why but this chapter has the song beautiful in it because when I'm stuck I add a song in...**

**WARNING THERE IS A ROMANCEY MUSHY BIT AT THE END! I don't really do mushy so I'm not sure where this came from... probably this story end with all of the turtles/OCs by the end.**

Kagura glanced across the room to Raphael who was looking at the ground with great interest.

Leo threw them both in her room then and locked the door; it had been half an hour...

She just hoped he wouldn't do the same to Kisa and Donatello, he probably wouldn't but she was still worried.

"Soooo"

Kagura's head snaps round to see Raph looking at her awkwardly.

"Please tell me we're killing Leo as soon as we get out of here" Kagura huffs.

"Well that's something we agree on" Raph nods.

"How long do you recon he'll keep us in here?" Kagura slumps on her bed.

"No clue, uh can I sit with you?" Raph asks awkwardly.

"Sure I guess..." Kagura shuffles over.

"So what do you like to do? You know, outside of ninjitsu" Raph glances over at her before looking at the ground again.

"Well um we don't really have that much free time but I like singing with Leo" Kagura replies.

Raph gawks, "Leo sings?"

"Yeah, Leo and I sing, Eiji and Kisa can both play piano and drums and Kyo plays guitar" Kagura smiles faintly.

"I sing a little, but I didn't want anyone making fun of me for being a wuss because of it" Raph mumbles.

"I guess we do have stuff in common" Kagura grins a little.

"So do you know why Leo put us in here?" Raph and Kagura ask at the same time.

"Oh sorry Kagura" Raph blushes (they can blush right?)

"I guess we both know then don't we?" Kagura runs a hand through her brown hair.

"I...Yeah"

"You hate me don't you? I stole Leo off you" Kagura slumps her shoulders.

**(Here comes the mushy bit...AND THE SONG! Also Raph may be slightly OCC)**

Suddenly Raph grabs her in a soft hug.

"I don't hate you"

"Look Raph I-I really like you a lot..." Kagura stumbles, "...I love you"

"I love you too"

"How can you love me? I'm an ugly girl who's bound by duty to the Meiyo clan and I stole your brother" Kagura looks at the floor.

Raph grabs her chin and makes her look at him, "You are not ugly, you are beautiful also look at me! I'm a freaking turtle!"

"And you are beautiful"Kagura hugs him tighter, "Will you sing with me?"

"Sure"

**(Okay they will be singing together the whole time)**

_**Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breath  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**_

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down Ohh, nooo  
So don't you bring me down today

Mmmm

Ohh

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom, Ohh  
Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
Is That the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
Oh no, 'cause you are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today...

(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we do  
(No matter what we say)  
No matter what we say  
(We're the song inside the tune) Ohh yeahhh (full of beautiful mistakes)

(And everywhere we go)  
And everywhere we go  
(The sun will always shine)  
Sun will always, always, shine

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Ohhh

Yeahhh

Don't you bring me down, today...

Heyy, eee, heyy, ohh

Don't you bring me down... yeeeeaaaaaa... today...

At the end of the song Raph presses hi slips to Kagura's in a kiss.

-0-0-0-0-

Outside of the door Leo grins.

"One pair down, one to go" and he sets of the Kisa's room.

**Done! Please please please R&R! I have 53 let's see if we can get 57?**

**Love you guys!**

**-LL**


	14. Chapter 14

Leo shook his head and unlocked the door, Kagura and Raph were too busy making out to even notice.

Stifling a chuckle, he headed off to Donnie's lab.

He figured it would be easier if he was blunt with it because let's face it, playing match maker with your brothers and sisters was pretty awkward.

Peaking inside the lab he saw Donnie typing on his laptop.

"Hey Donnie?"

Donnie twisted round at the speed of light and replied, "Yeah Leo?"

"Can I have a word with you about something?" Leo gave a tiny grin.

"Eeto...Sure?" Donnie nods. (Eeto is um in Japanese)

"You speak Japanese?" Leo looks surprised.

"Only a little, now what did you want to speak about?"

"Kisa" Leo grins wider when he notices Donnie's change in body language.

"I-I um eeto... Why?" Donnie stumbles.

"Do you have a crush on her?"

Donnie falls out of his chair.

Leo burst out laughing at his expression, "Well do you?"

"I-I" Donnie slowly stands and gets back on his chair, "Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what to do about it though" Donnie looks at his feet awkwardly.

"I'll go talk to her and see what I can do" Leo smiles.

"Really as in like really?"

"Really, just be careful, Kisa went through a lot when she was little" Leo sighs.

"Like what?" Donnie spins on his chair to face Leo.

"She was neglected, replaced and starved" Leo glances towards the door.

"Oh my god..." Donnie gasps.

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to Kisa now, good luck little brother"

Donnie opens his mouth to say something but Leo's already gone.

**Okay so I am well aware that this is really short and I haven't been updating but I have been super busy and school has been SHIT.**

_**When things calm down my updates will return to normal but honestly I just haven't had time to type with all this shit going on.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY UPDATE!**

Quietly Leo slipped into Kisa's room.

"Hey sis" Leo says softly.

Kisa jumps before turning around and hugging Leo.

"BroBro!"

"Kisa, can I ask you a question?" Leo asks hesitantly.

"Sure Leo" Kisa straightens her bask.

Leo smiles at the change in her posture.

Kisa has two sides to her, she tends to use her sensitive child-like side but every now and again, her more adult side came out.

This was one of those times.

"I wanted to know if you had a crush on Donnie"

Kisa began to flush like a tomato, a noticeable contrast to her pale skin.

"So you do then?" Leo grins.

"...Yeah"

"Would you trust me if I told you that if you went and to Donnie, everything would work out?"

"You promise?" Kisa looks up at him.

"Promise" Leo nods.

"Okay," Kisa grins before standing and heading to Donnie's lab.

A couple of hours later and they walk out of the lab hand in hand before coming over to see him.

"Thanks Leo, Thanks for everything" Donnie smiles.

"No problem Ototo, you too imoto"

(Ototo=Little brother, Imoto=Little sister, Ani=Big brother)

Grinning from ear to ear, Donnie grabs Leo in a hug.

"I love you Ani" Donnie whispers.

"I love you too" Leo grins when Kisa pushes them apart slightly and climbs into the hug.

They both stare at her.

"What? I wanted a hug too" Kisa pokes out her tongue.

"I have a meeting with Kagura now guys, see you later" Leo tells them before running to the kitchen.

**I'm sick, great huh? I HATE being sick! Oh well, I can type until I'm better. Again, sorry so much for the slow updates, I had camp, school, ninjutsu, guides and life getting in the way.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HI HI I'M BACK! Don't know for how long but I'M BACK! Also I was diagnosed with ADHD with co-morbid** **aspergers syndrome.**

Leo and Kagura smiled at each other as they walked into the living room where everybody was waiting.

"Well? What did you guys want to talk to us about?" Donnie asks, Leo smirks when he takes note of Donnie holding Kisa's hand.

"We have some important news," Kagura reports, "something has come up and we must return home to Japan immediately"

"It is not just us, all members of the clan, all around the world must leave their missions and head back to the main house" Leo points out.

A mix of emotions floods the room, anger, sadness, excitement and disappointment to just name a few.

"Point two and this is important to think about before you make your choice" Leo looks sternly at the three turtles, "We spoke to Akito and to each other about this but we decided that if you want... You guys could come and live with us?"

"YES" They all cry concurrently. (Together)

"Guys ask Splinter first and then think about it first" Leo tries to calm the excited group of teenagers down.

The Hamato brothers jump up and race to Splinter's room.

Once they enter the Meiyo siblings turn to each other.

"Leo, I've never doubted your or Kagura's orders before but are you sure about this?" Kyo asks with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes, my time back here has led to me realising not only how much I missed them but how much I love both you guys and them" Leo sighs, "I can't just leave anyone behind, not anymore"

"And Akito said it was okay" Kagura beams, "Akito is dying and we need to return so Akito may appoint the new head of clan"

"Akito is dying?!" Kyo breathed in sharply, "I mean, we all had our problems with the guy but we were raised by his law, it's all we know..."

"Do you know anything about the person replacing Akito?" Kisa inquires.

"Only that he's choosing someone between the ages of sixteen and eighteen" Leo replies, "He said that he wants someone young enough to have the curiosity and imagination of a child but the responsibility and power of an adult"

"It could be one of you guys" Eiji grins.

"Yeah!" Kisa high fives Eiji excitedly.

"I doubt it guys" Leo laughs, "Even if it is someone we know, it'll probably be a human"

"I don't know Leo" Kyo shakes his head, "About half the clan are mutants now"

"He's right Leo, I mean Akito's second in command is a mutant fox" Kagura agrees.

"Sensei said we could go" Raph says, walking into the room.

"Really? Well you guys might want to get packing" Leo pulls three small duffle bags out from under the table, "You can't take much so just pack these up"

"Okay" They grab the bags and run off to pack.

"Are you really sure Leo?" Kyo asks.

"Honestly, no"

**I know it's short and you guys waited but I wanted to get this up ASAP once my laptop was back so I am.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
